


Home

by ThorinOakenfeels (inkgeek)



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ThorinOakenfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Define "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Nwalin Week 2016 Day 2: At Home or On the Road

Home for Dwalin used to mean Ered Luin.

For Nori, home has always been something of a nebulous concept. Home was where Ma said it was. Home was where Ori learned to crawl. Home was where they went after they returned Ma to the stone. Home was where the guards told him to go when he'd been caught picking pockets the first time. Home was where Dori took him after paying his bail. Home was what he left in order to keep his brothers safe.

Home was where Dori and Ori lived without him. Home was the blanket he wrapped himself in at night. Home was where he kept his little stash of gold.

Home was where a kind guard with tattoos took him after he got a beating in prison. Home was where Dori patched him up and tucked him into bed. Home was where the guard came to visit the next day. Home was where he learned the guard’s name was Dwalin. 

Home was getting to be a real brother to Dori and Ori again. Home was the smell of inks and teas and dyes and wool. Home was where Dwalin had first mentioned that the king needed brave dwarrows to join him in reclaiming Erebor.

Home was what they left behind when they set off on Thorin’s mad quest. Home was everything he had in his saddlebags. Home was sleeping between his brothers on the floor of Bag End. Home was Ori slowly drooling onto his shoulder in his sleep while Nori sat watch. Home was Dori always finding something disagreeable about the weather no matter what kind of weather it was. Home was the furs Dwalin wrapped him in after he fell into the river.

Home was Rivendell for a few days. Home was a cramped cave in the Misty Mountains. Home was Dori and Ori snuggling close in the dark and the damp.

Home was the clothes he had on his back after Goblin Town. Home was a pile of hay he shared with Dwalin in the Skin-changer’s house. Home was a full belly.

Home was wherever he dropped his bedroll in Mirkwood. Home was Dwalin slipping him a honeycake he had leftover from Beorn’s. Home was a cell in the Elf King’s dungeons. Home was Dwalin’s laugh when Nori joked about  _ him _ being locked up for a change. Home was far, far away when he crawled out of his barrel on the riverbank.

Home was the bargeman’s house in Laketown. Home was sleeping next to Dwalin in the Man-sized bed. Home was the cold, empty halls of Erebor. Home was what they fought for when Thorin led them into battle. Home was holding Dwalin in his arms while they both wept for their lost friends; their lost king.

Since the Battle of the Five Armies, Dwalin thinks of Erebor as home. 

For Nori, home is Dwalin.


End file.
